New Moon's effects
by LalaTory
Summary: I wrote this story back in 2009 I believe. A fan,Linhia Monoca, entered a contest to become an extra for the filming of New Moon. While there she and Taylor Launter become victims of love at first sight. This story follows the duo as life happens for love at first sight pair. Really horrible description, probably horrible grammar, and cheesy undertones. previously found on FFFW.
1. Chapter 1

-Enter to have chance to be in New Moon –

Hmm this looks interesting. Click

Oh ok I can definitely do this, it's only a minute video. Easy as pie.

A couple months later….

Dear Ms. Monoca,

I am excited to inform you that you have won our contest to be a part of Twilight's New Moon. Included in this package is all the information needed for the casting of New Moon.

Sincerely, the cast director of Twilight's New Moon, Lisa Woods

See you soon!

HOLY SHIT! I can't believe this. I just turned 20 like yesterday and this honestly is the best gift a girl can get. I've fricken read all of Stephanie Meyer's books since they came into my town's library. And I'm needed in Vancouver in two weeks. Boy do I need to go shopping.

"Linz you wanna hear the fucken best news in the world?!"

"What that you finally got a boyfriend and you can stop obsessing over Edward Cullen. Ha-ha"

"No but it does deal with Edward Cullen you lil slut."

"OMG NO F_EN WAY! You won that contest. Wow honestly that wasn't even your best video. But congrats baby. So when you leaving?"

"Well that's the thing I need to be in Vancouver in two weeks. So wanna go shopping?"

"Do you honestly need to ask? Pick me up in 15 minutes, off to the mall like a herd of turtles!"

Linz and I have been best friends since we were three, honestly. Our dads were in this Grateful Dead tribute band when we were kids so we grew up on classical rock and total stoner papas. That probably explains our sense of style. At least one part of every outfit had some form of tie dye when we were growing up. Weird I know but we were votes most unique in high school and that's all that matters. From the first look of Linz and me you would think we were total stereotypical hippies but nope, I'm straightedge. I mean I haven't even had my first kiss yet, ok well first real kiss. Sad, I know but no one has been worth these full lips. I always have my nose stuck in a book and learning foreign languages. I'm fluent in French, Dad's side of the family, and Spanish, stepmother's side of the family, and I'm pretty good in Russian. That might explain why no boys really took interest in me in high school, that and probably the fact that I had bleached and blue dreads for some part of my freshman year, fashion mistake 50 million. Luckily I have a little bit of style now. I went away to college for a while and grew up a bit. Unfortunately, I lost interest in the school and stopped going around the start of the Spring semester.

"Linz? Should I get my hair re-dyed? You know like a natural color instead of this blonde crap? I think a chocolate brown; with you know neon purple underneath," I asked my best friend Lindsay, aka Linz, as we dropped off some of our shopping bags into my big green 4x4 Dodge Ram.

"Nhia that is probably the sexiest color you have tried yet. Wait aren't you a natural brunette you dork?"

"Yeah, come on you lil hoe," I yelled to her as I pulled her into our favorite salon, Bocage. Two hundred dollars later between both of us, we came out looking sexy and ready for our celebratory evening.

Later that night at Lindsay's house..

"Camera?" "Check."

"Popcorn?" "Check!"

"Pizza?" "Extra cheese check"

"Virgin Daiquiris?" "Double check."

"Twilight DVD?" "Triple check"

Lindz and I clink our daiquiri glasses together, "To your amazing video skills and my amazing shopping skills. Maybe you leave Vancouver with many stories to share and picture only to be noted by 'omg'-ness!"

Two weeks later…

I just stepped off the plane in Vancouver. Tired beyond belief, I searched the area for a sign of where I should go. Ah! I found this blonde woman around 35 years old holding a sign stating "Linhia Monoca". I believe I have found my savior.

"Miss Monoca," the blonde woman asked as I approached her.

"Yes, Nhia is fine," I replied sleepily. Man, I shouldn't have stayed up the night before reading New Moon for the 30th time.

"Nhia, I'm Lisa, the Casting director for New Moon. I loved your video sweetie. I'm so glad you won. The cast helped actually pick the winner."

"No shit wow. Oh sorry I didn't mean to swear. I swear when I'm tired. Bad habit."

"Nhia, its fine. If you would follow me, we'll be heading to the hotel you will be staying at. Tomorrow you will meet the cast and start shooting your scene by the end of the day," Lisa explained as we headed to our limo.

I ended up staying at this small hotel, smaller than I expected at least. We arrived there very late around 10:30 at night so I went straight to bed. The next morning I woke early to get myself ready to meet the cast. I really couldn't believe I was actually going to meet everyone. I straightened my, now, long brown hair and put it in a loose messy bun with the purple part sticking out from my knit hat. I wore the cutest dress Linz ever bought me. She said if this dress didn't get Mr. Cullen's heart pumping then her theory of him being gay maybe true. I don't know why she thought this dress would give a big reaction. It's just a black short sleeved dress that just barely hit my knees with a huge pink and purple belt. I guess the heels make my legs look longer. Lindsay says so at least, so no leggings today even when it is only 60 degrees F this morning. Camera is in the purse, cell phone to send Linz a tease pic of Mr. Rathbone, all there perfect. I walked down the hall to the elevator and almost fainted when I saw that fricken Mr. Edward Cullen himself was waiting for the elevator too!

"Good morning you must be the girl who made that sick video. I'm Rob, as you probably already know that."

"Uh huh," nodding my head. HOLY CRAP! I meet the man of many of my sex dreams and all I can say is uh huh. Watch up you stupid bitch!

I cleared my throat and tried to make small talk as the elevator doors opened. "Oh that video was nothing. I'm a graphics major, well best friend Lindsay thought it was decent considering I was so drunk when I made it." Shit did I really just say that! I really wasn't drunk I was just buzzed from Lindsay's engagement party.

"A party girl, well you should go out tonight with us after shooting. You'll fit in well with us," Rob smiled that damn sexy crooked smile. Oh melt!

After surviving the elevator ride with Rob down to the conference room, I entered the room where I would meet the rest of the cast and have pictures taken and receive information about my part in the movie.

"Hey everyone, I want you to meet the winner of our Video contest, Miss Linhia Monoca," Lisa introduced me to the cast.

All I can say is they are sexier than I ever imagined. Someone was missing from the cast though. Hmm…who though. Just then the doors opened up to the conference room and in walks the sexiest boy I have ever met. Those big brown eyes and those bright teeth as he smiled slyly. How did I ever miss that about him?

"Hey I'm Taylor," the sexy boy came over to me and shook my hand. "You're the girl from the video contest right. Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off. Oops," he gave a big hearty laugh. Oh that laugh is intoxicating I swear. If it wasn't for sitting on the side of the table I would have fainted. These shoes were not made for fainting or stumbling either.

"Lisa, did I miss the group pic," Taylor said shyly.

"Yeah you did Taylor, good going," Lisa said with a small chuckle. "Hey Nhia, you want to retake the group pic or you mind just taking a solo pic with Taylor," Lisa asked me.

"Huh oh, I don't care. I think Kristen and Ashley left to go over lines. So I guess I can live with a solo pic," I said trying not to make it obvious that I was in a daze from Taylor's gorgeousness. "You want to do a funny pic for my phone too? My friend's sis will flip if she sees a picture with you and me. She's only ten years old."

"Oh sure. Do you want a cute picture for your camera too," Taylor asked slyly, "and if you can, can you send it to my phone,"

"Of course." I clicked the picture on my camera phone. Then Lisa took the picture on my camera and I swear to Bob, Taylor tried to grab my ass! No fucken lie. Hmm... The feeling is muchel! Oh Young Frankenstein.


	2. Chapter 2

After the picture craziness, I was given a script and then sent to the movie set in the outer park of the city. I was apparently gunna be an extra on the beach when Bella sees Sam and posse cliff diving for the first time. I got to wear this uber cute 1940s vibe one piece black bathing suit with an adorable purple sarong. That one scene took oh, about three hours. I was freezing even though it hit 75 degrees F out. Perfect May day in Canada apparently. I was use to Tennessee's weather where in May it is about 85 by May on a cool day. Fortunately, I got to hang in the trailer for the rest of the day. The director wanted reherse Bella's birthday scene. There were a lot of stunts in it. So I stayed in the trailer, it was more like a small apartment really; there was an Xbox360 and Guitar Hero 4. Sweet bitches! I started to set it up when the door to the trailer opened up slowly and in walked the fricken smexiest man alive, Taylor.

"Oh hey Nhia, I didn't know you were in here. Dude! I wanna play! Set me up! I gotta take a piss," he said with that hearty laugh. Ugh if he keeps doing that cute stuff I swear I'm gunna need new panties by the end of the hour. This realization actually surprised me. I never felt this way toward anyone. I mean yeah in my dreams it was Rob, well Rob as Edward that made my panties needing a changing, never Taylor/Jacob.

"So what song you wanna play," as Taylor walked back in to the room plopping himself on the big black leather couch on the other side of the chair I was sitting in.

"Umm…Crazy train. Good luck boy!"

We played the song; he was pretty good, even if he was on easy. I was on medium of course, I've been playing guitar since I was five cause of my Papa.

"Not bad girl but my turn to pick. You picked a song I haven't played in a while. Hmm, Hot for Teacher, both on medium now," Taylor said with a bit of cockiness in his voice.

"Oh I smell a bet coming on Mr. Lautner. What you say, we bet on this one," I said with complete confidence in my voice. I have gotten so comfortable around him in such a short period of time and I was a little shocked at this.

"Well Miss Monoca I bet if I win then you have to give me a kiss on the check so I can put it as my phone's background. If you win?"

"I get to pick the next song and its gunna be on hard," I knew I wasn't gunna win this bet; actually I planned on not winning. Hot for Teacher when I was hot for Taylor. You put two and two together. I was getting really distracted.

"You're on Miss Monoca!"

I almost won but missed the last batch of star power, and that actually was on accident.

"I win, come here and let's get this picture on my phone. Oh I so am sending this to Rob phone just to be an ass," he laughed that laugh. Boy, he was making this hard for me.

As he got his phone ready, I got my hair fixed for this lovely picture. Click! OMG! I was so not expecting this. As the camera clicked, Taylor moved his head towards me and kissed me on the lips. I stumbled back a bit with probably the most shocked face in the world.

"Fuck!"Taylor mumbled

"No, no, no, Taylor. Don't think I didn't want you to kiss me. I was just surprised. I mean I didn't expect it."

"So can I try that kiss again then," Taylor said shyly. Omg he is adorable.

"Of course," I said as a bite the bottom of my lip. Taylor pulled me toward him, and placed me on his lap on the big black couch. Whoa, those muscles are amazing. He pulled me close, being mindful that I had my dress on again. His big hands pulled me close to his face and ever so softly kissed my lips. What happened next, I don't know what came over me? I moved my tongue to trace the bottom of his soft full lips. Things happened quickly after that. Our kissing intensified and next thing I knew we were laying on the couch and heatedly kissing and touching each others' necks and backs. He ended up sweetly grabbing my ass. Then, Creak! We both jumped and automatically grabbed our Guitar Hero guitars and started flipping through the song list.

"Hello," a quiet voice rang as the door was fully opened.

"Oh hey Ashley! We're just about to start a new game. You wanna play," I asked innocently.

Ashley let out an 'Alice' giggle and replied "No it's ok Nhia, I just came in here to ask if you guys wanted to go out to the bar tonight. Taylor the bars in Canada's drinking age is eighteen and oh lucky boy. Guess who just turned eighteen four months ago"? She left us as she said this.

"Omg that was so close. So Nhia you wanna go out tonight with the cast," Taylor asked as he cleaned up all the Guitar Hero stuff.

As I stood up, I straighten my dress, "Uh sure, I'd love to actually. It's not like I have homework to do while I'm here."


	3. Chapter 3

We departed from the movie set back to the hotel. As the cast and I ride the elevator together, Taylor, Rob and I got off at the same floor.

"So meet us down at the conference room again around 9 ish Nhia. Tay don't make us late again." Rob said as he was opening his hotel room.

Both I and Taylor walked down the hall a bit until we were about smack dab in the middle of the 5th floor's hallway. We both went to open our doors and then realized it must have been at the same time that we were right across the hall from one another. Taylor looked at me and took one step to me and with such passion and carefulness, grabbed my neck in one hand and my butt in the other as he kissed me passionately against the wall. I welcomed that kiss with open arms. I kissed his soft lips and licked the inside of his top perfect teeth and sweet lips. He let out the cutest, sexiest moan. YES! Good thing I read Nick and Nora's Infinite Playlist over the summer. I learned that one from that book. Taylor then took the key I still held in my hand and while still kissing me opened my hotel room's door. Both of us bumbled into the room, kissing and touching as we headed for the bed. Now I know this may seem like I was gunna whore it out and lose my virginity to Taylor Fricken Lautner after I just met him but I knew that I would have self control and wait. Taylor, still holding my petite frame careful in his arms, kissed me all down my neck. Oh shit, that totally did it. He found my weakness I guess because I let out this low moan of complete pleasure. He stopped kissing me and just smiled at me.

"What? Oh man I'm so embarrassed," I grumbled softly.

"Nhia, don't be. I think that was so cute. Hey do you have speakers to an iPod or anything with you," Taylor smiled.

"Yeah in the drawer under the TV," I replied probably with my face as bright as a tomato. Curses for being so pale.

"I'll be right back, I'm gunna get my iPod, I want you to listen to this awesome cover of "Carry on my Wayward Son," Taylor said as he opened the door to the room.

OH MY GOD! I had to think quick…hmm… think Nhia… something sexy… I ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and then took off my damp underwear. Well, that was a first. I looked in the mirror as Taylor knocked on my door softly. Geez I was red and holy crap! Is that a hickey?

"I got- oh shit did I really leave you a hickey? Shit, Nhia sorry," Taylor sincerely said as he blushed.

"No problem, I guess I can wear a scarf tonight at dinner. Now about that song," I said coyly as I stood on my tiptoes and licked the side of his neck. He shivered!

"Umm, yeah, oh- ok let me just hook these up. I have a feeling you'll like these covers," Taylor plugged his green IPod into the mini speakers.

"Now where was I… oh yes," I said in Taylor's ear as I took his hand and pulled him back to the queen size bed. Secretly I was thanking Yneone and Carolyn from the FFFW for all the explicit ideas I could try. I sat Taylor on the bed and sat in his lap and kissed his ears. Oh geez I can tell he liked that, his little, well not so little, friend made an appearance. We both blushed. The song changed into "TNT" by Ac/Dc. Oh there is a God! I decided I was gunna be a brave girl. I slowly stood up. Taylor's reaction was priceless. He looked like a baby when someone takes their bottle away. I put my figure on his lips and let the music take me. I gave him the first lap dance I every attempted to give.

"Oh Nhia…"Taylor's eyes rolled and pulled me onto of him. Oh boy, he was big! Then he took control. He placed his large hands on my hips, for a tiny girl I had hips! Taylor's hands roamed upwards to my C cup breast and gave then a light squeeze. The kissing intensified again. Just as thing were about to get even more heated, my hotel phone rang.

"Holy shit!" Taylor and I almost had a heart attack. I took a deep breath as a kissed Taylor softly on the lips and reached over to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Linhia, it's Ashley, I just wanted to see if you wanted to get ready in my room. Nikki and Kris are already here."

"Oh uh sure I'll be down there is like ten minutes. I was sleeping and forgot the time. I just need to take a shower. I'll see you guys soon." I then hung up the phone, turning to Taylor who was obviously so far gone.

"Umm that was Ashley; I said I would get ready with her and the girls. It's almost time to go any ways Hun. I think we both should have a nice cold shower to cool down," as I motioned to the obvious evidence of our passionate make out session.

"Together," Taylor asked innocently with a smirk.

"Not today or well now. I think we need to not make the others obvious to our encounter," I told him sweetly with a teasing kiss to his right ear. He groaned.

"Fine but, I demand a 'rematch' after dinner tonight," he smirked.

"Fine," I smiled, "but first we need to get through dinner without pouncing each other."

Taylor kissed the top of my head and said as he opened the door slowly, "I'll be wishing it was you fixing this," as he motioned to his apparent joy of all the excitement.

I gave the giddiest school girl laugh as he closed the door. When door was closed and I heard his door closed across the hall. I slide to the floor and sighed because I didn't want him to leave at all.

I picked myself off the floor and undressed and turned the bathroom into a sauna practically. After I was all done, my hair still wet, I put it up in a giant bun and put my knit tam over it and grabbed my makeup/hair stuff bag and put it in my tie dye satchel bag. I put on a bright purple high-waisted skirt and a black low cut dress top. I added a purple and black silk scarf around my neck to hide the giant hickey Taylor gave me only less than an hour ago. I grabbed my purple and black leopard print kitten heels and grabbed my bag and headed out the door to Ashley's room.

Knock Knock

The door opened to Kristen, laughing at something. I have always been nervous around her, so I gave a half smile as she said come in. The room was huge. It had a living room and everything. I looked around and saw four make up stations set up.

"Hey Nhia, your just in time. My stylist is ready to get you all sexed up for our crazy night ahead. You ready," Ashley asked as she pushed me over to the empty make up chair. Then Ashley left me with the stylist, Angie, while she and Nikki, Kristen and her made themselves drinks.

"So Nhia is it? What do you want to do with your hair?" as Angie took my knit tam off and released my long hair. "I think we should curl it and make it really funky. It would make your outfit interesting."

"Umm sure. I think I'm gunna change into a different dress though," I said shyly.

"Oh Nhia you want to borrow a dress from me, I mean you have way bigger boobs then me but I have this sick dress that would go with the shoes and scarf." Kristen pulled out a light purple low cut dress with a halter top. It was gorgeous.

"Are you serious? Omg thanks so much Kristen, it's gorgeous," I said with delight. I took the dress to the bathroom and changed. It made my boobs look huge but the scarf covered them a good deal. I walked out and twirled and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Wow Nhia, it's gorgeous. You know what if Taylor doesn't make a move on you, and then something is wrong with that boy. He wouldn't shut up about you after you left for the trailer, you know," Nikki said with a huge smile.

"Oh my, are you serious, well he is uber cute." All the girls talked as my hair was being curled in chunky bits. Just then a knock came at the door.

"Come in Kellan and Rob, did you make sure Taylor was rea- oh hey it's our lil baby," Ashley said as she saw Taylor sneak into the door. Oh man he was looking hotter than earlier. He wore this black button shirt with a white tee under and a loosen white tie and dark jeans. He smiled as he saw me staring.

"So we ready now," I ask as I wiggled in my seat. I don't know why I get like this around Taylor but I can't stop smiling when he's in the room.

"Alright guys, you heard our guest, time to party," Rob said get everyone out of the room.

"So why doesn't Jackson go out with you guys," I asked Taylor as we left the room.

"Oh because his wifey is here this week, so if I was him, I'd be getting all the sex I wanted while she was here," Kellan boomed as he passed me and smacked Ashley's ass as we entered the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

We all piled on the limo and passed around champagne. I knew I was gunna get tipsy tonight, I didn't care, straight edge or not. Then the limo stopped at this little club about a half hour later. We all entered the club from the side to avoid paparazzi and such. Taylor and I were one of the last people out of the limo. As we headed to the door, Taylor grabbed my hand. I blushed so brightly I bet.

"You look very sexy, I hope you know that," he whispered into my ear. Rawr! I could just pounce him now.

As we walked into the dark and smoky club, I could barely hear myself think. The DJ was playing a dance mix of some 80s song, P.Y.T by Michael Jackson. The cast and I headed toward the second floor where it wasn't as crowded and less smoky, but not by much. Most of the cast went to get more drinks and dance. Nikki and Kristen are so funny together; I swear they act like they are sister separated by birth. They should never dance in public alone but together it's just so funny.

"Wanna dance? Come on, I like this song and I wanna see you get all sexy again," Taylor laughed softly in my ear, just barely audible.

"Sure, come on I actually like this song," I yelled as they started to play Elvis Crespo's "Sauvemente". I may be from Tennessee but Lindsay is part Puerto Rican on her mom's side so her mom taught me how to dance. "Try keeping up with me and we'll see if we get that rematch tonight."

As a lead Taylor the dance floor, Ashley, Nikki and Kristen's jaws dropped. I guess they figured what happened by the smile on both our faces. Rob and Kellan just looked at each other like proud papas that their "lil boy" finally is getting some action. The night continued like this till about midnight when Taylor and I had enough of the club and wanted alone time.

"Hey Kris, thanks for letting me borrow the dress. I'm getting tired though so I'm gunna head back to the hotel. Do you want the dress dry cleaned? Oh I guess Taylor is coming with me back to the hotel," I said innocently.

"Nhia, you know that dress looks to much better on you, keep it sweetie," she said and then whispered in my ear, "Have fun with him, I think he's been so bored being the baby of the group. I really think he has a soft spot for you hun." Kristen smiled as she left to get another drink with Nikki.

Taylor and I waited for the limo at the door we entered. Luckily nobody recognized Taylor with him wearing my bandana like a bandit in an ole Western movie. He was being so dorky; I guess that's what happens when he is tipsy as much as I was, except I wanted to be a dirty girl for him.

"Well now," I said in a low seductive voice as I kissed Taylor's ear, "I think we're alone. And I believe you kept up pretty well with my dancing tonight, maybe you do deserve that rematch."

"I think so too," Taylor grabbed me laid me on the seat across from where we were sitting at first. We continued from the last make out session in my hotel room, but were more physical. His tie was off in seconds and my panties were somewhere in the back seat. I started to unbutton his black shirt when he ventured to kiss my thighs.

"Oh My God…." I said slowly. He continued as he rubbed my inner thighs with his warm hands and scratched my hands up his muscled back. He then got a little braver and kissed me there. I believe I actually squealed.

"Oh I'm gunna keep you wanting more later. For now I think it's time we get to my room," he growled.

I swear it was quicker getting to the hotel then to the club. We barely made it to the elevator without wanting to pounce one another. As we got to Taylor's door, I took control and grabbed the key out of his front pocket making sure I brushed my hand to his friend. He put his tie back on in the limo, so as I opened the door, I pulled him tie toward me and lead him to the bathroom door which was closed. I started to undress my accessories and bent to the ground and grazed his friend with my ass as I got back up from undo my heels.

"Nhia, I want you so bad right now, is that a bad thing since we just met today and all," Taylor asked with a stutter with each word. I knew he was having a hard time containing himself as much as I was.

"Well I mean- uh- it's up to you what you want to do. But I uh will tell you this," I said as I went on my tip toes and whispered, "You're my first real kiss, well everything we have done thus far. So if that bugs you then let me know."

"Oh you're so sexy," and he picked me up and gently plopped me on the king sized bed. I could feel every muscle of his body as we both struggled to get out clothes off. I thanked myself in my head that I wore my sexy Victoria Secret undies, a black lacy thong and a see through matching lace corset. As I undid Taylor's jeans I saw he had the cutest boxers ever. They were baby blue with yellow bananas. I knew where those were from, I giggled.

"What," he self consciously said as he started to undo my front clasped corset with his sexy teeth.

"Nothing I just know where you got your boxers, I use to work at AE and recognized them."

"Oh, "he finally undid my corset and released my C cup breast. "Oh Oh My. Nhia I don't know if I can last much longer. You have been teasing me all day and well I'm gunna make a mess if I don't have you now."

"I'm ready under one condition, got a condom," I said shyly. I knew I didn't want to take any chances. I mean we don't want any lil Taylor/Nhia's running around.

"Uh I think I uh do..."he rummaged in his jeans. "Found it, funny thing is Kellan gave it to me before we left just to be on the safe side."

"Oh remind me to-", I couldn't even say anymore because Taylor had just started to gently slide into me and being my first time and I think his too, I winced in pleasure and pain. I grabbed hold of Taylor's shoulders and moaned his name ever so softly. He was right though, because it was barely a minute before it was over.

"I'm sorry if it was short on time but you know, I just couldn't wait any longer," he said kissing my neck again with him still on top of me. I noticed he was trying not to crush me. I didn't notice that before.

"Its fine hun, but I think next time I should try being on top, cause I want you not to worry about crushing me with those sexy muscles of yours," as I gave him a quick kiss on the nose. We fell asleep after each of us took a separate shower. Around 5 am, there was a knock at Taylor's door. I awoke with a startle because although my tipsiness wore away hours earlier, I had forgotten that I was still in Taylor's bed.

"Hey wolf boy, wake up and let's go. I'm giving you a half hour before I have Chris open the door with the manager key. Morning Nhia," a muffled giggle erupted as they said good morning. Taylor and I looked at each other and smiled to each other.

"Morning Kellan and Ashley," Taylor and I said in unison. More giggling erupted after that.

I snuck back into my hotel room to get ready for the last day of shooting here with the cast. That is when I realized I had left my phone in my room since before dinner the night before. I opened my phone; 2 missed calls, 5 texts and a voice mail. Shit! One call was from Lindsay, probably demanding details of yesterday. The second was from my Pop and his wife, Maxi's phone, probably checking to see if I liked the trip this far and saying night. I opened up the texts. Of course 2 were from Lindsay. As I guessed, both were demanding details and threatening my teddy bear if I didn't text her back. Then one was from Uncle Ron, Lindsay's dad and Maxi's ex-husband, asking to call home ASAP. One from Maxi demanding I call ASAP. The last one was from Pops, saying '911'. I freaked out; I quickly entered my voice mail's pass code and listened intensely.

"Hey Li Li, it's just your Pops and Maxi calling. I know you're having so much fun that you can't hear your phone ringing. If you could call us ASAP, that'd be great sweetie. It's kind of a family emergency. Don't come home earlier because of this call, just call us and we'll explain. We love you very much. Kisses from Mireya and Lindsay too. End of message to hear again press 1 to delete press 7….."

I quickly dialed my Pop's cell number, knowing he probably wasn't home if it was a family emergency.

"Pops?"

"Hey baby girl, I'm glad you are alive. Normally your cell is attached to your hand practically. You're probably having too much-"

"Pops what is the matter? I have to go down to the limo in like 10 min-Ah", I said as I fell over putting on my sweatpants. "I'm ok. Anyways tell me what this emergency is."

Walking out of my hotel room and grabbing me oversized bag, my Pops said, "Hun, Mireya was admitted to the hospital last night. She has a very high fever and passed out, falling down the stairs. They have been taking test like crazy and they believe she may have leukemia. They are not positive but they are, as I said, still testing." I honestly dropped to my knees in the middle of the hallway trying now to burst out crying like a crazy manic.

"Nhia," someone had yelled from down the hallway.

"Pops is there any hope that it is not leukemia and it's just something like diabetes, something easily managed? I don't understand why this has to happen to Mireya. She's only 10 years old for Christ sakes!" The person who had yelled my name must be the same person who was now rubbing my back as my breathing haggard and the tears broke free of me as I talked to my Pops.

"It's possible, but that is not the only part of the news. Since they think it is leukemia, they tested Ron and Maxi if they could be bone marrow donors. They would have tested Lindsay but she just got her tattoo and can't donor blood or anything. Maxi could be a possible donor but not as compatible as they wish. Uncle Ron's didn't even match. That is when they checked Mireya's DNA. It ends up that Uncle Ron isn't her dad. "

"What," as my tears stopped for a minute as I tried to compute this information. The person who was with me since I broke down tried to help me up and lead me to the elevator. Apparently this person knew where I had to be. I looked up with tears still blurring my vision and saw Taylor. Oh shit, this is embarrassing. I heard my Pops' voice again.

"Well, do you remember how when your mom left I was devastated and went on a binge again. I sent you to Lindsay's house and her Gram watched you two, while Uncle Ron, Maxi and I went to Vegas. Well it looks I'm Mireya's dad and my morrow matches Mireya's. Well that's the other news; Mireya is really your sister, making you and Lindsay really sisters, sharing a little sister."

"WHAT," I screamed in the phone. What the hell just happened? "Ok that's crazy but I mean of course that makes sense. Mir looks like you, Pops, so I guess it isn't so surprising. She does have your eyes. Ok Pops I'm about to get in the limo and I don't believe I should be talking about this in there. Call me when we know what is exactly wrong with Mireya. Love you."

"Will do. Love you too sweetie."Click.

Ugh, I wanted to scream, smile and punch something all at the same time. Inhale, exhale. I regained composer and stepped into the limo with my neon purple and black Ray Ban sunglasses on.

"So I'm guessing there is something wrong at home," Taylor whispered into my ear as the limo took off to the set.

"Alright you two love bird, keep it in your pants, geez," Nikki giggled to Rob and Kris.

"Ha-ha very funny Blondie," Taylor striked back. I sat in the limo as quiet as a mouse while the rest of the cast continued to chat all morning. When we arrived back at the set, Chris Weitz summoned me over to talk to him.

"Linhia, Stephanie and I watched over the scene that you are in and believe we will not use that view. So we are going to put you as another part. You will be sitting in class with Bella and whispering to another student about her, if that is ok with you. Stephanie requested that you change your hair a little if that is ok with you, just take out some of the purple and keep your hair brown. Is that ok? I am very glad you are here as an extra, you are very cooperative," he said the last part as he walked back to the camera guys.

I shook my head as Chris talked, still distracted. Come on Nhia! Focus! Ok, well I don't mind getting my hair done again. I mean my purple was a little faded and I might as well fix it now, before I go back home to deal with all the drama and not have any time to do it.

After my hair was done and set, we filmed the school scene. I had a lot of fun actually because the girl who played Angela and me were whispering stupid crap and making Kris laugh hysterically. I think I almost made her pee her pants once. Once the scene was done, I headed back to the trailer where just yesterday Taylor and I connected so well. It seemed like a million days ago. How quickly news can change a person's mood. I sat on the couch and just honestly stared at the wall. Then I heard the creak of the door.

"Nhia," a British accent rang in a questioning tone.

"Hi Rob, how's shooting going," I said in a fake interested voice.

"Fine, are you ok, you seem very different today from yesterday? Did something bad happen between you and Taylor? Cause if so, I'll kick his punk ass," Rob chuckled with his signature smirk.

"No, no, no it's not Taylor. Gotta love how you guys know about that. But there is some stuff going on at home. I should go back home tonight, but I might just leave now. It's kind of a family emergency. What do you think I should do," I asked with all seriousness in my voice and facial expressions. I wasn't expected to leave for another day at least.

"Well for one, everyone hasn't seen Taylor so happy in months. I mean the kid is always happy and a dork but he just lights up when you're around, it's hard to ignore. But on the note of leaving now, it's your call Linhia. I mean if you feel you need to go, then go. I'll let Lisa know what is going on. I'll give you a couple minutes," he said as he left the trailer quietly.

I knew what I needed to do but I didn't want to face the drama back home yet. I felt different; like I was not the same mellow girl I was two days ago even. I mean I'm in love with Taylor Lautner of all people. There was no way things could work so I finally decided I should just end our fling and hopefully stay friends. I wrote him a letter explaining all that was going on and left him my number, cell and my Pop's house number. I just couldn't do a good bye such as this in person. Maybe one day when all this family drama ended, things could go back to some normalcy, with or without Taylor in my life.

When I arrived at the hotel, I found a bouquet of purple lilacs with the note saying, "No matter where I am, I am always thinking of you, my little purple Nhia. Love, Taylor." Great, this is going to be harder than ever for me to leave. I mean Taylor just pretty much proclaimed his love for me. I cried the whole time as I packed all my belongings. Before I left for the elevator once again, this time alone, I slide a letter under Taylor's hotel door. I put on my neon purple and black sunglasses and was silent the whole ride to the airport. I cursed my newfound bio sister for getting sick, for my Pops being such a whore when I was young. I cursed falling in love with someone that I may never see again. Once the plane took off, I cried uncontrollably with my sunglasses still on my face to hide the ugliness that accompanies sadness and despair.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything to do with the Twilight Saga, Stephanie Meyers, or Taylor Launter…. Obviously or I wouldn't be in debt from school loans my entire life.

TPOV

"What? She's gone, like not at the hotel even? This is so messed up. What a bitch she didn't even say goodbye," I screamed at Rob and Kristen. "I didn't even get to kiss one last time," I grumbled lowly so that they wouldn't understand it.

"Taylor, it's ok honey. Maybe she has a very good reason for leaving so suddenly. Didn't you tell me something about her being in hysterics before we came to the set? Maybe there was a death or something. Give her a break," Kristen said as she hugged me and rubbed my back. It was calming because she was like my big sister now, but still my posture was ridged with anger. What if she used me, just a guy to get her famous? I was fuming. We were already at the hotel and I didn't even wait for the elevator with everyone else, I took the stairs. I needed to go for a run; no better yet I needed to go for a ride. Learning how to ride a dirt bike again has given me such an adrenaline rush. I slide my key into my door and slowly close the door staring at her door.

Crunch!

What was that? I looked to the floor and saw a white letter sized envelope.

The bandit formally known as Taylor

Oh Nhia… I open the envelope and sit on the bed. I take a very deep breath and unfold the letter. It smells like her too. Oh geez. I've never gotten a "Dear John" letter but they showed all the signs of one.

Taylor, I'm so sorry that I left abruptly, I wanted to say goodbye but I didn't think I would be able to without hysterics or not actually leaving. As you probably guessed this morning, there is a family issue back home. My step- I mean half sister Mireya, the one that loves you, well she was admitted to the Children's Hospital with a very high fever and actually passed out as she went to go find my Pops and Maxi, her mom, and fell down a flight of stairs. I need to be with my baby sister, my Pops and Maxi, and Lindz too. Lindsay has had one too many trips to the hospital for diabetes as a kid, and I bet she is so scared for her baby sister. Please forgive me? Here is my address and house number/ cell (just in case you didn't save it) if you can ever forgive me.

34 Millbrook Lane House number- (615) 345-5555

Franklin, TN 37065 Cell number- (615) 123-7777

I'm truly sorry Taylor. I really had the most fun I've had in ages with a boy. I think, I'm so scared to say this but I may have fallen for you quite hard.

3 Nhia

P. S I love the lilacs.

I feel like such an ass now. I told everyone I hated her for this and now I know I was overreacting. Her poor little sister, isn't she only nine? No ten, Nhia had said last night. I lied down on the bed and remembered the night before. After we had finally had sex, which is amazing because I never would have thought I would lose my virginity for another year or so. I mean Tia and I were close but Twilight messed that up. Well anyways, we took turns taking a shower, my idea, because I knew I would want to do it all over again but with no condom, I knew she would say no. While showering, we talked about life and our crazy families. She had met my Dad at one point yesterday but I asked him to let me hang out with her alone. Nhia had told me about her dad and his band with Lindsay's dad. She told me about Maxi and her little bichon frise, Madelia, and how she was like a real mom to her more than a stepmom/aunt. I knew she was a keeper just from how laid back and unfazed she was about me. She admitted she was "Team Edward" since she read the book but thought Nessie and Jacob were a perfect match for imprintment. She even showed me her tattoo of the Cullen crest she got when she was 17 and the book was just coming out. She made me laugh best of all.

Knock Knock. "Tay its Bronson and Tyson, open up the door," they laughed as they called to me.

"Hey guys, what's up," acting nonchalantly as I stuffed Nhia's letter in my pants pocket.

"We are going to go out with Christi, want in," Bronson asked.

"Sure I need to get out of this shitty hotel anyways. Hey let's go to the track, I'm feeling a ride tonight."

(POV switch- Nhia)

As I unlock the front door, I get a shiver down my spine. "Hello?"

"In here Li," my Pops said from the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen I noticed how messy it was. There were dishes in the sink from the day I left, which was almost four days ago now. My Pops hair was disheveled and his facial was like a lumberjack looking deal. He was playing with a plate of eggs as he spaced out. Normally I would have blamed the pot for this but his eyes were not glossy over nor were the red as they are after smoking a bowl. They were bloodshot as if from stress.

"Pops are you ok? I mean of course you're not amazing but this is not your fault Mir is sick. She will be fine, she a tough cookie," I rambled as I started to scrub down the dishes what were covered in food particles.

"Linhia, Mireya is my daughter and I may have caused her to have some kind of problem. It may because of my genetics that she is in the hospital. It's my fault that your mom-," My Pops paused and started again." Linhia I love you princess. I hope you know that. I love Lyndsay and Mireya just as much.

I stopped washing the dishes and gave my Pops a big bear hug. He's lost a lot of weight lately. Why haven't I noticed that? He is practically skin and bones.

"Pops I know you love all of us. I know you are scared for Mire but you can't blame it on you, when we have no idea what it is. Plus I want you not to think of my mom, I mean you couldn't control her."

"Thank Linhia Angel Monoca, my little hippie princess. Let me help with the dishes, while you tell me about Vancouver," my Pops said as he stood waiting to dry and put away the dishes.

"There really wasn't much to write home about. I mean I was originally in the beach scene but they didn't like the angle I was in so they scraped it. The director asked me if I wanted to be a school scene. They fixed my hair, it's just brown now, see? I may redo it next month. I don't know yet. I meet the cast; they were nice, prettier than I thought they'd be. That's about it. I mean I was there in Vancouver only two days? So I didn't expect anything over fabulous. But I had a blast," I said trying not the time about Taylor.

Ding Dong, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be? I told Maxi and I would swap shift watching Mireya around 5 o'clock, plus she has her keys. It's only three," my Pops muttered as he opened the door.

"Delivery for Miss Monoca, Linhia Monoca," the delivery guy said.

"Uh that's me," I said timidly.

"Where would you like them," the delivery asked with no desire of interest what so ever.

"Them? Umm in there I guess," pointing to the dining room table.

"Just sign here." the delivery guy said monotone like. "Have a good day".

Purple lilacs… Taylor! I rushed to the table and searched for a note.

November 20th, 2009. Don't be late. 3 bandit

"Who is it from Linhia? A boy maybe, oooh," my Pops mocked me.

Bluntly, and hiding my blush in the flowers, I asked my Pops, "When we seeing Mire? I miss the little monkey and want to know how she is doing. Is Leo and Lindsay there now too"?

"Yeah, they are. Alright, you should put those in water and bring your bag up to your room. I'll call Maxi and start the truck."

I ran up stairs and put the lilacs in my flower vase. When I danced as a kid, I use to get flowers after every competition, and put them in this exact vase. I dropped my bag into the closest. I paused and looked at my bag and pulled out my cell. I stuffed it in the pocket of my sweats and sighed deeply. I guess he forgives me but can't he call asking if I was home at least. I sound so selfish right now. I then ran down the stairs to the garage and hopped into the big black Ford truck.

At the Children's Hospital

"How are you feeling Mir? I'm so sorry I wasn't there monkey," I looked at my fragile sister as she lay in the hospital bed connected to at least two machines.

"It's ok Li Li, I'm not mad at you. I'm just feeling bad for scaring Mom and Pops so much. I guess Mom heard Madelia barking and came upstairs from their room to see why and found me passed out at the bottom of the stairs. Scary huh? But enough about me! Tell me all about your trip," Mir faintly sqeaked.

"Later Mir ok sweetie pie. I hear the doctor coming. He probably wants to talk to Mom and Pops, so rest. I'm gunna eavesdrop," I said with a smirk as I walked toward the door.

(Muffled) Well Mr. and Mrs. Monoca I believe we have found out what caused Mireya to have such a high fever and later cause her to faint. She has type 1 diabetes, it was not caught until after she was sick, so her insulin level became worse. She will be put on insulin and such just as Lindsay. Mireya's condition is basically a more fragile state then when Lindsay was a child. Do you have any questions," the doctor asked.

"Yes, why didn't we notice the symptoms of the diabetes, unlike when we found out about Lindsay? I mean yes she had just gotten over the flu but is there any ideas," Maxi stuttered.

"It is possible that the flu brought the diabetes into full effect. Because you have treated all of your daughters as if they have diabetes, when she was eating just soup and small things, she was not making any natural insulin as the foods that she normally eats had given her," the doctor explained.

I slowly opened the door and saw Lindsay down the hallway. She practically ran as she saw me. Hearing Lindsay shriek, Maxi and Pops turned to see me at the door."Hey. Umm Mireya wants to know when she can go home. She misses Madelia and her bed she said," I said to Maxi and Pops.

I whispered into Lindsay's ear as I hugged her as if my life depended on it, "Boy do I have some fucken crazy shit to tell you."

August 13th, 2009

"Da-da da dow ,Da-da da dow da-da dow,I'd like to get more sleep, But my mind just keeps me up, I'd like to be able to write, But I can't seem to find the words" my phone sang "Habanera" by Kate Nash. UGH LINDZ!

"What you want? Do you know what time it is you lil brat," I spat as I picked up my phone. Ever since she moved out the year we graduated high school to live with Leo, her older boyfriend, she likes to wake me up via text and phone calls.

"Good morning gorgeous, I'm coming over today cause I told your Pops I would help Mireya with her routine for the showcase. So you want any breakfast? I can go to Whole Foods and pick up some healthy stuff, unless you wanna pig out," she chuckled. Ever since I left Vancouver I have ate a lot more junk food and stuff. I just have felt a little depressed, like my soul was left on that plane ride home.

"I'll go with some Whole Food breakfast, my usual please. I'll get up now I guess because I'm guessing you're already at the store huh?"

"Yup time to wake up my lil slut."

"Mireya," I yelled down the stairs as I started the shower. A nice hot shower was what I needed. "I'm gunna take my showa, Linz will be here soon with breakfast so I hope you didn't eat. Did you check your sugar yet?"

"Yeah I know and yeah I checked it. Uh Li Li-," she was like speechless as she said the end. I ran down the stairs, I didn't want anything bad to happen to her anymore, she's been through too much since April.

"Mir you o-," I paused as I saw why she had stopped talking. Outside in our driveway was a brand new 2010 black Jeep Cherokee. It was raised like a good 4 inches, about the height of my first truck. Inside there was a man with dark sunglasses looking at a map.

"Who honestly uses a map," Mireya asked. I had to laugh because normally she is afraid of strangers but this was the first thing out of her ten year old mouth.

"I dunno some people are without a GPS, you spoiled little thing," I said as I messed up her dirty blonde long hair. She has always lived her in Franklin since she was born, unlikely Linz and me.

Linz' dad, Ron, and my Pops are stepbrothers. Maxi and Ron were college sweethearts and got married after they had their little baby girl, Lindsay Marie Monoca. Uncle Ron and Pops were in a band, a Grateful Dead tribute band, so you can imagine how they lifestyle was with them. I'm honestly surprised Linz didn't have more complications as a kid then she did. But anyways, my Pops met this woman, Aida Scott, and, well, here I am. I caused a lot of drama for my family. Aida didn't want me but Pops did, so she caved and kept me. They got married out of convince more than love. Aida left when I was about three years old. Linz was about almost five, so to make it easy on my Pops; Maxi invited us to live with them in their small condo. Maxi was working at Interscope Records as a Talent scout and went to a lot of different cities when Linz and I were little. Uncle Ron and Pops would some time tag along, making Gram watch us. This routine didn't end until about ten years ago, Maxi found out she was pregnant again, with Mireya, and stopped travelling far. After Uncle Ron started beating Maxi up in his intoxicated state when Mir was two years old, Maxi kicked him out and started dating my Pops officially. That's when the money situation was getting better and we moved to Franklin and became somewhat high status residents. Anyways…

"Oh look, he's turning out of the driveway. I'm gunna go take my shower, don't open the door unless it's Linz and/ or Leo," I kissed her on the head then ran up the stairs to the shower. Thankfully the bathroom was nice and steamy from me keeping the water running. I showered quickly and changed into a simple dress since it was sweltering out. I pulled my medium length hair into a bun on the top of my head.

"LINHIA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Oh shit that was Linz; I hurried to get down the stairs. I miss her more and more as she doesn't come home as often. I mean sure it makes since Leo and her are getting married in September but still. As I reach the bottom step I felt something I haven't felt since, well, the trip to Vancouver. I slowly walked to the kitchen as I see the mystery man sitting in my spot at the kitchen island.

"Hey that's my spot mister," I said, knowing exactly who it was. I mean Taylor and I have still talked over the past months but fell apart when I heard a rumor that he was with Christina the girl who plays Angela, stupid I know right.

"Oh since when are things claimed by you," he nervously said trying not to show his emotions too much.

"You're in my territory now dog. You follow my rules and well that's my seat," I laughed. I tried to help him a couple times with lines and I took the "Rosalie" approach when I said the other person's part. He thought it was always hilarious.

He then stood up, wow he was taller then I remember and more muscular, "Alright pip squeak here," as he pointed to my stool.

Author's Note from the present!

So as you can tell this is from a long time ago! I decided to upload this because I was asked from a fellow Tumblr-ette about my writing. This was my very first fanfiction all the way back in 2009! I remember I ended it in April of 2009 just as I started my Spring/Summer job. The request was to post an old, embarrassing fic of mine and unfortunately the site I originally posted this on is a private site so there was no way for me to post it. As much as I cringe posting this, it is my baby. A lot of my old stuff may be posted soon because I am cleaning out my computer. If I have it on this site, I won't worry about it too much. You can say how horrid my grammar and writing skills are, I am aware. At least I own up to that fact even three years later. 3 Ps. I totally made up those phone numbers and addresses. No idea where they came from, I'm sure I did some form of research for it back in the day.


	6. Chapter 6

TPOV

Ok so it must be this house, I began to think as I pulled my rented Jeep Cherokee into a large stone house in a fancy neighborhood. Hmm I didn't really picture Nhia living here so I turned around and went back to the main street. I had to call just in case I was wrong.

"Mom, can u read me that address I showed you in that letter? I think I found it but I just wanna check."

"Sure, it's 34 Millbrook Lane. I hope everything works out, Tay. Call when you get there ok hunny," my mom insisted.

"Sure thing Mom," I said with a sorry tone to my voice.

So I was at the right house. Hmm, she didn't tell me she was pretty rich. At least it looks like she is judging from the front of the house. I turned the Jeep into the driveway again. There was another car in the driveway, a light blue gray Lexus. Nervously, I exited the Jeep and knocked on the door. After a couple minutes I got restless and was about to turn back to my car when a small girl, she was about waist height on me, came to the door.

"Hi, I know who you are come on in," she beamed. Her curly hair was pulled up in a bun on top of her head. She had on a pink leotard and this crazy tutu like thing. Oh she must be Mireya, Nhia mentioned she danced. I walked into this bright living room with bright yellow walls and very psychedelic wall art, definitely Nhia's house. I followed Nhia's sister into the kitchen were a tall, but chubby bleach blonde was cooking. A tall skinny man was sitting reading a newspaper. At first I thought they were Nhia and Mireya's parents, but was wrong as the blonde yelled with a devious smile, "LINHIA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

There she was, obviously pissed that she was interrupted while, judging from her dripping hair, a shower. She looked so good; she had some meat to her now. She had no makeup, showing the scars from the chicken pox's she had told me about in Vancouver. Her bluish gray eyes were different; they were hazel, and completely hypnotizing. Her hair seemed different, other than the fact that it was dripping wet and in this messy bun thing.

"Hey you're in my spot, mister," she said defiantly but with a bit of sarcasm. I had missed her voice, talking on the phone was not the same. Her sarcasm was adorable. I wondered why things had fallen apart the last couple of months. I know we had a huge fight about a month ago, that is the main reason I was in this gorgeous girl's kitchen now, but I couldn't let this fall out leave me heartbroken. It was bad enough that I had to act heartbroken that Edward comes back for Bella, but having my own heartbroken was making acting harder for me.

"Oh since when are things claimed by you," I know this would get her to not be mad at me. She wanted us to have an open relationship if we were to stay as we were back in Vancouver.

"You're in my territory now dog. You follow my rules and well that's my seat," she smirked. Oh how I missed those days when we talked for hours, and she "tried" to help me with my lines. She always pretended she was Rosalie. I blamed it on her reading Breaking Dawn then.

I had a devilish smile on my face as I stood up and towered over her 5'1" frame and said, "Alright pip squeak here," while pointing at the stool. I could read from her face that this was a part of our relationship that she missed.

"So Taylor is it? I'm Lindsay and this is Mireya. I don't know if Linhia told you about us, we are her sisters, step and half sisters to be exact. This is my fiancé, Leo," the blonde pointed to the tall man with the paper in his hands. "Do you want any breakfast? I just got fresh fruit and wheat based donuts. We are kinda health freaks as you can tell diabetes you know."

"Oh yeah I remember Nhia talking about you two. I would love breakfast if you don't mind me joining. I was in the area and figured I should pay a visit to one of my best buddies," I said mildly sarcastically patting Nhia roughly on the back. I don't know why her silence bothered me to the core all of a sudden.

"Well I lost my appetite if you will excuse me; I am going to be upstairs if you need me. I need to finish my hair before the heat gets to it," Nhia abruptly and loudly pushing out of the stool and left the kitchen and stomped up the stairs. Suddenly we heard a door slam.

"I'm sorry Ja- I mean Taylor," Mireya said. I smiled because she obviously knew I was from Twilight. "Li-Li just has been very sad since I got sick. She has been like this all the time. She use to go out a lot with her friends from college but she dropped out offically after she came back home. Momma and Pops don't know what is wrong but say it's ok cause she will get better soon."

I felt crushed. How did this happen? She lied to me. How much was the truth and a lie from what she has told me? She seemed to act like she was on the lower end of middle class when surely from the look for her house she wasn't. Then was she really mad at me because she couldn't find a job and she didn't have the money to visit? What was she really hiding? I had to get to the bottom of this and soon.

"Thanks Lindsay for breakfast, but I need to talk to Nhia. It was nice to meet you Mireya and Leo," I stood up and took my plate with an extra coconut donut to Nhia's room. I didn't care what happened but I need to know the truth. It seemed that Lindsay knew that I came here not because I was in the area. I liked her already. As I looked down the stairs towards the kitchen quickly, Lindsay winked and mouth, "Third door on left".

NPOV

I just couldn't take the tension. I wanted to hug him and feel his weight on my empty shell of a soul. I wanted him to make everything better, no more dark thoughts. I knew that they were just my conscious playing tricks on me. I was the one who wanted him to be able to have fun when he was filming, have whoever he wanted. But my soul hasn't felt right since. I thought I was just heartbroken for leaving, for having to deal with another sick sibling, having no true future. I lost interest in school and officially dropped out after Mireya was back at home. I stayed in my room. I ate like a pig, I stopped dancing but started again when Mireya poked my tummy and said, "hey chubby," one day after I picked her up at her gymnastics practice.

I can't let him back in. I can't, he lead me on. He was "together" with fricken Christiana after I said we should have an open relationship. That doesn't mean go fuck the next girl you see! Ugh. That was about a month ago. We rarely spoke after that, only random drunken texts really. Before that conversation, it was bliss. Honestly I could act like myself with him on the phone. We talked about his filming, about me finding a new job as a hairdresser or photographer at a studio, no luck with either though. I didn't dwell on those negative things then, I was in love. Now I was this slob, I needed to get away from here. I quickly ran away from the table as Taylor got comfortable. I slammed my door and locked it. I put on the Jason Mraz mix I made a couple days again. The first was the song I was learning to play on guitar, "Rainbow Connection". I loved the mellowness of the song. I picked up my guitar and started strumming along. As a played I started crying hysterically. I put down my guitar and dropped to my hands and knees and drowned out all around me.

TPOV

"Nhia? Nhia? Are you ok? Let me in please hun, I want to talk," I franticly banged on her door. I jiggled the handle for a couple tries, nothing. Then I sat on the ground like a little kid, feeling defeated. I had not just taken the Red Eye to Tennessee from Vancouver, just as we shot the last of the scenes there. The rest of the cast was going to Italy to film the Volturi scenes, I opted out joining just to make things right with Nhia.

"Taylor? Umm let me do it," Mireya appeared shy still around me. She quickly disappeared into what must be her room with a bobby pin and safety pin. Ah, smart girl, why didn't I think of that? "I use to do this to Li-Li and Lindz when they shared a room. I use to play dress up with their clothes when Gramie use to babysit me," she nervously giggled.

Click!

"Thanks Mireya," I smiled as I gave her a pat on the back. She scurried off to her room and closed the door behind her. "Nhia," I asked as I slowly opened the door to her room. The room was gorgeous, very spacious and bright. The walls were shockingly pink; a color I didn't think would be Nhia's wall colors. The walls had gorgeous paintings and black and white photos. Then I saw her. She was curled up in the fetal position, shake badly. I thought she was having a seizure until I heard a gasp for air. I slowly moved to her and held her in my arms like a child. She realized she had been moved and moved her head to my shoulder and cried more and gasped more frequently. I rubbed her back, like I did when Kana was little and when she got hurt while we were outside playing at home. "It's ok Nhia, I'm here," I cooed trying to get her breathing to a normal pace.

"Please," gasp, "don't leave me again," gasp, Nhia said in a weak voice.

"I won't I promise," I said as I carried her to her bed setting her in the sitting position. We sat there for hours as she calmed down. She ended up falling asleep, but I stayed with her until around 3 pm. I slowly crept out of her room hoping her sister, Lindsay was still here.

Creeping down the stairs I ended up finding a dark haired, olive skinned woman sitting on the couch with Lindsay and Mireya. They were watching some video of a dance recital I guessed.

"Hello? Umm Nhia is asleep. She finally calmed down, if you don't mind, I would like to stay until she is awake," I asked to no one in particular.

"Oh that's fine. Come join us, we are just watching Nhia and Lindsay's first dance recital, you'll find it a hoot," the dark haired woman said cheerfully. I nervously sat in the empty love seat and relaxed as I saw this scrawny girl and this slightly bigger girl walk slowly on the stage. The music started with Kenny Loggin's "Footloose". I let out a loud laugh as the camera zoomed in on the scrawny girl, who was Nhia. She wore this crazy cowgirl outfit with pink furry cowgirl hat included.

"I am glad you find it funny," a voice rang from the stairs. Nhia! She was awake.

"Sorry, I just didn't think you were the pink type, and light pink at that," I laughed with a sarcastic tone to my voice.

"Nhia, I'm glad you could join us. Are you gunna introduce your guest to your awesomely embarrassing momma," the dark haired woman, obviously Maxi who Nhia told me about previously, asked Nhia.

"Oh Maxi you're too much. I'm sorry Taylor about earlier," she said as she sat on the couch with her mom and Lindsay. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and glazed over as if Niagara Falls was about to leak from them.

"Nhia," I asked, "Would you mind taking me for a walk. My cell doesn't have the best reception in here. I promised I would call my mom hours ago, she probably is thinking I'm in a ditch."

"Oh sure. Umm be back later Maxi. Can you tell Pops I'm gunna be out for a little bit if we are not back by then" she asked her Mom.

"Yeah, just remember your Pops said he was gunna make some BBQ chicken for dinner, so be home in time for that. Taylor, you are welcome to stay for dinner. If it is ok with your mother, that is," Maxi said as Nhia and I walked out the back sliding door in the kitchen to the backyard. We headed out toward the swing near the big trees in the far end of Nhia's backyard, with Nhia leading my hand, holding on as if I was a china doll waiting to break, and I held her hand in the same manner.

NPOV

I was so embarrassed by my breakdown I had to erase all this tension and reverse it all. The only way to do that was to be the older one and own up to my wrong doings. I needed to make this about me and Taylor, and only about us, no more lies and no more excuses. If he still loved me the way I believed he did back in April, when we could talk for hours on end, then I wanted to renew this relationship. No more open relationship, just Taylor and I. As I awake with full consciousness of what had happened since I left the kitchen this morning. I mean it was already quarter of five, Pops was due home soon. Maxi must be already back from her meeting. I walked down the stairs after I wiped off the remnants of makeup and tears with a facial wipe. I redid my bun and twisted it into place with a bobby pin. I quietly walked down the stairs, missing the one creaky step. As I stepped about halfway down I realized "Footloose" was playing. Oh no! Maxi was home and Mireya was still practicing her showcase routine. I figured Linz would still be here but Leo had to work third shift at the fire department so he would be home by now or at least at the station. Then I heard that sound that made my soul return, the charmingly dorky laugh.

"I'm glad you find this funny," I said sarcastically but obviously tired. I mean crying takes out a lot of energy. Maxi would show every video she had of me if she could. She was very proud of all three of us girls. We have come from nothing to basically high class Franklians.

I needed to do this conversation now before Pops was home, he was planning on a cook out tonight so I need the backyard's privacy as much as I could get. I called Taylor to the kitchen. Without much thought, I grabbed his large hands softly. There was no need to have the tension already tighter then it was. As we past the pool, we sat on the swing that was connected to the old Oak tree that sat at the back of the backyard.

"Listen before you say one word, I want to say everything I need to say. I know I have been a bitch lately. I have lied to you about a few minor things and I know that you deserve so much better than this fake of a person. It's sad how I found out who I really am by being rejected by an eighteen year old boy, but maybe you are what Aida calls a soul mate.

I need to get a few things cleared up. First of all, I dropped out because I didn't find passion in my major. My family doesn't know I wasn't going to classes a month before I dropped out officially. I am stuck between majors still. I plan on going back some time to get a degree in either cosmetology or communications. I never drank except that night in Vancouver with you and the cast. I lost my virginity to you that trip too. I don't have diabetes like my step and half sisters. I love healthy food. I hate junk food, except I ate a lot of it when I was away from you. I was very jealous about you and Christiana getting close. I am a very jealous and emotional girl. I am my Poppa's baby. I want another tattoo and I want to no longer have an open relationship with you. I want it to be just us. Taylor Daniel and Linhia Angel Monoca, no one else," I cried again, but they were dry tears. I was all cried out for the night I knew it.

Then he did something I didn't expect, "I love you Linhia Angel Monoca," and passionately kissed me on the lips.

"Linhia sweetie, is Taylor staying for supper? I am telling your Pops to get more food if he is," Maxi shouted from the porch. Taylor nodded as he broke his kissing for a second, with a faintly look of sadness that he had to stop.

"Yup," I shouted back and then continued kissed Taylor. I felt my soul revive as if an EKG machine had resuscitated my heart. Thing would be different from now on I knew it, good or bad, I would always have my Taylor.

Hours must have past, but it wasn't long enough before we heard, "Linhia, Taylor, Supper" from my Pops.

Pops made honestly the best southern comfort food that Taylor, that poor Michigan boy, probably has ever had. Dad made his Homemade BBQ spare ribs and collard greens. Maxi made Gramie Augie's secret recipe biscuits and Uncle Joe's Puerto Rico's version of potato salad, lots of peppers and pinto beans for texture. Uncle Joe kinda experimented this recipe when Maxi was pregnant and couldn't make up her mind about what she wanted to eat. Mireya loves it now and demands it if we have collard greens. The poor kid will probably always eat like a damn pregnant woman for the rest of her life. Of course there was watermelon and home grown salad. Mireya even made Lemon Tea; she likes to help out a lot in the kitchen lately.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Monoca for letting me stay for supper. Honestly I never had such a good and healthy southern food," Taylor said politely.

"Taylor, I hate feeling old, even if I have two daughters that are in their twenties, called me Jimmy," Pops interjected. "You can call my Maxi if you want, I only like formalities when I'm working," Maxi said with a smile and a light push to my Pops' increased chunky frame from back in April when he was skinny anorexic looking.

"Ok, well then, Jimmy and Maxi, thank you for dinner," Taylor laughed.

"Hey umm, Maxi, Pops, can we have a fire tonight? It looks like a perfect night for it," I smiled with pleading eyes. I knew they would but I still felt I should ask.

"Yeah it's fine. Taylor, what time are you expected home, or back to the set? I am not even sure what is really going on here," Pops said.

"Hahah Pops, you getting old? You keep getting confused around here," I laughed with Mireya and Linz stifling their giggles. Pops is only 50 yrs old but still acts like he's as young as me and Linz.

"Yeah laugh all you want girls, but when you're as old as I am, I want to see you remember what is going on with your crazy kids," Pops said shaking his head.

"You're not old Jimmy," Taylor interjected.

"Suck up" I mumbled.

Taylor kicked my foot lightly, but still enough that it hurt, jerk, see if he gets anything special tonight, I thought to myself.

"Actually I am gunna call my Mom now I tried earlier but no answer. We are staying at a B&B just outside of Franklin. It's nice but I can never remember the name, it's something funny. If you'll excuse me for a minute," Taylor politely asked as he walked to the swings in the back of the yard.

"Well I should be going too; I have a fitting in the morning. Mom, you remember that right? You and Nhia and Mir have to be there for eleven o clock. Then we are going to the bakery to get the cake straighten out. The wedding is in only a month," Linz said as she gathered all the dirty plates. She is normally so calm around tight schedules. I couldn't help but wonder what was her problem was. I'll have to text her later.

"Yes, hunny I do remember. And I promise everything will be fine. Just breathe; I'm working from home now till the day after the wedding. I will be at every little meeting and such," Maxi helped Linz pick up the table and brought them into the kitchen through the siding door connecting the kitchen to the patio.

"Mireya why don't you help your Mom out, Linz needs some sleep or you girls are gunna want to kill her by the end of the day. Li-Li stay here I want to talk to you," Pops instructed us.

Oh no, what does he want to talk about. Taylor and me? Yes, I know there is a two and half year difference with us, but I mean Linz and Leo are almost 6 years apart and they are getting married. I hope it's not the "birds and the bee" talk. I mean didn't we go over this when I first got my period back in like 7th grade.

"Yeah Pops, what's up," I asked innocently, can't let him see me nervous.

"Who is this Taylor person, is he from school or something? Maxi and the girls seem to know who he is and are fawning over him. I mean even Mireya, who is such a frightful kid around strangers, seems to adore him," Pops said with all seriousness in his voice.

"Oh man Pops are you serious!? You remember before I left for Vancouver and we watched that movie with the girl who you thought was gorgeous. Kristen Stewart? Well do you remember the Indian kid, Jacob Black," I paused and watched the wheels click in his head. I could only smile as his face when to confusion to 'I think I know the answer' to shock

.

"We have yet another movie star in the house, when it's dirty! Geez for girls, you are messy. I mean I don't know how you could let someone in here like this," Pops bantered on. Since he became clean, he has a compulsion about cleanness. Really the house was spotless, but he is anal about cleanliness.

"Pops, did you hear me right, Taylor is Jacob Black. Taylor and I have kinda a thing going. Remember when I came home from Vancouver and there were purple lilacs for me from someone called "Bandit"? That's him," as I pointed to Taylor who was still on the phone.

"Oh geez Linhia you finally have found it huh? You found you're other half, I can see it in your eyes. You haven't had that look in your eyes since that day you got those flowers," Pops got all sentimental. "How old is he?"

"He's eighteen," I said bluntly.

"Oh ok, well at least its legal," Pops said with relief in his voice.

"POPS," I exclaimed as I smack his arm. He is ever so open about that kinda stuff, a little too open sometimes.

"What Linhia, I remember being you guys age, I've been there believe me. You're ole man was a stud back in the day," he said stepping away from the table and walking down the steps to the fire pit.

"Pops, I don't even want to know," I said following him and shaking my head.


End file.
